U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,967 to Calello provides a prerecorded musical arrangement teaching assembly and method. Prerecorded musical tracks emphasize the volume of a specific musical part such as a soprano part, an alto part, a baritone part or a bass part of a musical performance have been developed to provide musical training for singers. Musical composition systems and methods have been developed for editing the format of a musical composition using a digital pen, alphanumeric keyboard, mouse and/or musical keyboard and displaying the edited format of the musical composition to players. Player stations may be connected to a composer station in an orchestra arrangement. A handwritten recognition system may identify one or more handwritten editions in the musical composition by processing strokes of the digital pen. The handwritten editions may be converted into a digital notation format and transmitted from the composer station to one or more player stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,168 to Sitrick provides a musical composition communication system, architecture and methodology. A system controller in the form of a music stand may be used to edit the format of the musical composition, including the pitch, chords, tempo and key. Individual musical workstations may be in the form of music stands such as performer stands or conductor stands. The individual musical workstations may be linked to the system controller through a network. Edited formats of the musical composition may be transmitted from the system controller to performer stands of selected players and displayed on the performer stands of selected players.
There is a need for a system of videotaping a musical group that focuses simultaneously on each individual player in the musical group, records the musical performance of each individual player in the musical group, compiles a database of the musical performances, and allows a user to select and play back a performance of an individual player or performances of a combination of players along with the original work.